IBC-13 Topples The TV Ratings Game in September with 28% Audience Share Nationwide
Posted on October 6, 2017 Mars Ravelo's Captain Barbell (Dominic Roque (superhero)), 2017 PBA Governors' Cup (PBA players), Born to be a Superstar (Anja Aguilar), Express Balita (Rolly Gonzalo, Snooky Serna-Go, TG Kintanar), T.O.D.A.S. (Joey de Leon, Cara Eriguel, Keempee de Leon, Hans Mortel, Kitkat, Jimmy Santos), Don't Forget the Lyrics! (Ryan Agoncillo), To Love Again (Cherryz Mendoza, Rico dela Paz), Iskul Bukol (Keith Cruz (school uniform), Tonton Gutierrez, Joyce Abestano (school uniform), Patrick Destura (school uniform), Raisa Dayrit (school uniform), Maxene Magalona (teacher)), Joe D'Mango's Love Notes (Joe D'Mango), Maya Loves Sir Chief (Jodi Sta. Maria, Richard Yap) IBC-13 remained as the country’s top three TV network with the most watched relevant news, values-oriented and action-packed sports programs in September, recording an average audience share of 28% nationwide in both rural and urban homes, or 5 points higher compared to ABS-CBN’s 47% and GMA’s 33%, based on data from Kantar Media. The Kapinoy network also beat ABS-CBN and GMA in other areas like in Metro Manila where IBC-13 enjoyed a 25% audience share vs ABS-CBN’s 42% vs GMA’s 28%; in Total Luzon with 29% versus ABS-CBN’s 43% versus GMA’s 36%; in Total Visayas with 23% versus ABS-CBN’s 54% versus GMA’s 27%; and in Total Mindanao with 24% versus ABS-CBN’s 54% versus GMA’s 30%. Multinational audience measurement provider Kantar Media uses a nationwide panel size of 2,610 urban and rural homes that represent 100% of the total Philippine TV viewing population. The list of the ten most watched programs nationwide in September also belong to IBC-13, led by the weekend broadcast of the PBA as the 2017 PBA Governors' Cup which recorded a viewership game led, including the NLEX Road Warriors vs. Star Hotshots (39.8%) during quarterfinals, Star Hotshots vs. NLEX Road Warriors (39.5%), TNT Ka Tropa vs. Barangay Ginebra San Miguel (39.1%), Star Hotshots vs. TNT Ka Tropa (34.5%), Barangay Ginebra San Miguel vs. Rain or Shine Elasto Painters (34.3%), Barangay Ginebra San Miguel vs. San Miguel Beermen (34.3%), Star Hotshots vs. Meralco Bolts (34.2%), Barangay Ginebra San Miguel vs. Star Hotshots (34.1%) and San Miguel Beermen vs. Alaska Aces (34%). Mars Ravelo’s Captain Barbell (38.8%) which kept its spot as the most watched program in the country, as Captain Barbell’s (Dominic Roque) heart-pounding superhero adventure to save the world. Next on the list is Anja Aguilar’s reality singing talent search show Born to be a Superstar (33.3%) also drew more viewers last month as it impressed viewers with the singing talents of Pinoy superstars, in which hailed Ruby Tejada as the season 9 grand champion. CheRico’s To Love Again (37.1%), which will focus on a romantic love story of a high school girl Neri (Cherryz Mendoza) and a college man Diego (Rico dela Paz), gaining more romantic viewers every night. Meanwhile, IBC-13’s flagship news program Express Balita (36.7%) remained as the most watched news program in the country, compared to its rival news programs like TV Patrol which got 33.8% and 24 Oras which only got 20.9%. The country's longest-running game show on Philippine television Who Wants to be a Millionaire? (34.8%) continues to gain viewers with a million-peso prize jackpot in September and remained unbeaten in its timeslot. Janella Salvador’s Magic Kamison (32.4%) also gained more fantasy viewers with its magical finale, which showed Magic Kamison (Janella) destroyed to Dark Mad (Johan Lourens) by saving the entire world. IBC-13’s newest primetime series Baby Faced Beauty whose very first week recorded an average national TV rating of 31.5%. Aside from Ella Cruz and Marco Gumabao’s very first on television, viewers also tuned in to Onemig Bondoc and Rica Peralejo in this series. Also securing a spot in the top 35 are Iskul Bukol (23.7%) starring Joyce Abestano, Keith Cruz, Raisa Dayrit, Tonton Gutierrez, Maxene Magalona and Patrick Destura; Maya Loves Sir Chief (27.9%) starring Jodi Sta. Maria and Richard Yap; the sing-along game show Don't Forget the Lyrics! (26.6%) with Marvin Agustin, the daily noontime variety show APO Tanghali Na! (25.8%) hosted by APO Hiking Society, Dingdong n' Lani (24.8%) hosted by the musical tandem of Dingdong Avanzado and Lani Misalucha, the most-watched afternoon program High School Life (24.4%) starring Gabbi Garcia, Joe D'Mango's Love Notes (23.1%) which will focus on a heartwarming romantic love stories, the newest afternoon series Ikaw Pala 'Yon (22.%) starring Mark Neumann and Kristel Fulgar and T.O.D.A.S. (22.4%) led by Joey de Leon with the rest of the cast. IBC also won across all time blocks, particularly in primetime where it recorded an average audience share of 27% or 12 points over ABS-CBN’s 51% and GMA’s 31%. The primetime block is the most important part of the day when most Filipinos watch TV and advertisers put a larger chunk of their investment in to reach more consumers effectively. The Kapinoy network also garnered more viewers in the morning block (6AM-12NN) with 22% versus ABS-CBN’s 40% versus GMA’s 31%, the noontime block (12NN-3PM) with 23% compared to ABS-CBN’s 47% and GMA’s 35%, and in the afternoon block (3PM-6PM) with 25%, beating ABS-CBN’s 43% and GMA’s 39%. 'TABLE 1. TOTAL DAY NATIONAL TV VIEWERSHIP (URBAN AND RURAL) IN SEPTEMBER 2017 BY HOUSEHOLDS' #ABS-CBN - 47% #GMA - 33% #IBC - 28% #PTV - 15% #RPN - 12% Source: Kantar Media 'TABLE 2. NATIONAL PRIMETIME (6PM-12MN) TV VIEWERSHIP (URBAN AND RURAL) IN SEPTEMBER 2017 BY HOUSEHOLDS ' #ABS-CBN - 51% #GMA - 31% #IBC - 27% #PTV - 13% #RPN - 10% Source: Kantar Media 'TABLE 3. NATIONAL MORNING (6AM-12NN) TV VIEWERSHIP (URBAN AND RURAL) IN SEPTEMBER 2017 BY HOUSEHOLDS' #ABS-CBN - 40% #GMA - 31% #IBC - 22% #PTV - 10% #RPN - 7% Source: Kantar Media 'TABLE 4. NATIONAL NOONTIME (12NN-3PM) TV VIEWERSHIP (URBAN AND RURAL) IN SEPTEMBER 2017 BY HOUSEHOLDS' #ABS-CBN - 47% #GMA - 35% #IBC - 23% #PTV - 8% #RPN - 5% Source: Kantar Media 'TABLE 5. NATIONAL AFTERNOON (3PM-6PM) TV VIEWERSHIP (URBAN AND RURAL) IN SEPTEMBER 2017 BY HOUSEHOLDS' #ABS-CBN) - 43% #GMA - 39% #IBC - 25% #PTV - 11% #RPN - 9% Source: Kantar Media 'TABLE 6. TOTAL DAY LUZON TV VIEWERSHIP (URBAN AND RURAL) IN SEPTEMBER 2017 BY HOUSEHOLDS' #ABS-CBN - 43% #GMA - 36% #IBC - 29% #PTV - 10% #RPN - 7% Source: Kantar Media 'TABLE 7. TOTAL DAY VISAYAS TV VIEWERSHIP (URBAN AND RURAL) IN SEPTEMBER 2017 BY HOUSEHOLDS' #ABS-CBN - 54% #GMA - 27% #IBC - 23% #PTV - 11% #RPN - 8% Source: Kantar Media 'TABLE 8. TOTAL DAY MINDANAO TV VIEWERSHIP (URBAN AND RURAL) IN SEPTEMBER 2017 BY HOUSEHOLDS' #ABS-CBN - 54% #GMA - 30% #IBC - 24% #PTV - 9% #RPN - 7% Source: Kantar Media 'TABLE 9. TOP 35 MOST WATCHED REGULARLY AIRING PROGRAMS IN SEPTEMBER 2017 IN NATIONAL URBAN AND RURAL HOMES (EXCLUDING SPECIALS)' #''FPJ's Ang Probinsyano'' (ABS-CBN) - 40.2% #''2017 PBA Governors' Cup Quarterfinals: NLEX Road Warriors vs. Star Hotshots'' (IBC) - 39.8% #''2017 PBA Governors' Cup: Star Hotshots vs. NLEX Road Warriors'' (IBC) - 39.5% #''2017 PBA Governors' Cup: TNT Ka Tropa vs. Barangay Ginebra San Miguel'' (IBC) - 39.1% #''Mars Ravelo's Captain Barbell'' (IBC) - 38.8% #''Born to be a Superstar'' (IBC) - 37.7% #''To Love Again'' (IBC) - 37.1% #''Express Balita'' (IBC) - 36.7% #''La Luna Sangre'' (ABS-CBN) - 35.2% #''Who Wants to be a Millionaire?'' (IBC) - 34.8% #''2017 PBA Governors' Cup: Star Hotshots vs. TNT Ka Tropa'' (IBC) - 34.5% #''2017 PBA Governors' Cup: Barangay Ginebra San Miguel vs. Rain or Shine Elasto Painters'' (IBC) - 34.3% #''2017 PBA Governors' Cup: Barangay Ginebra San Miguel vs. San Miguel Beermen'' (IBC) - 34.3% #''2017 PBA Governors' Cup: Star Hotshots vs. Meralco Bolts'' (IBC) - 34.2% #''2017 PBA Governors' Cup: Barangay Ginebra San Miguel vs. Star Hotshots'' (IBC) - 34.1% #''2017 PBA Governors' Cup: San Miguel Beermen vs. Alaska Aces'' (IBC) - 34% #''TV Patrol'' (ABS-CBN) - 33.8% #''Little Big Shots'' (ABS-CBN) - 33.3% #''Magic Kamison'' (IBC) - 32.4% #''Baby Faced Beauty'' (IBC) - 31.5% #''MMK 25'' (ABS-CBN) - 30.1% #''Iskul Bukol'' (IBC) - 30.8% #''Wansapanatym'' (ABS-CBN) - 28.8% #''Maya Loves Sir Chief'' (IBC) - 27.9% #''Don't Forget the Lyrics!'' (IBC) - 26.6% #''APO Tanghali Na!'' (IBC) - 25.8% #''Wildflower'' (ABS-CBN) - 25.3% #''Dingdong n' Lani'' (IBC) - 24.8% #''High School Life'' (IBC) - 24.4% #''Home Sweetie Home'' (ABS-CBN) - 23.7% #''Joe D'Mango's Love Notes'' (IBC) - 23.1% #''Ikaw Pala 'Yon'' (IBC) - 22.% #''T.O.D.A.S.'' (IBC) - 22.4% #''Goin' Bulilit'' (ABS-CBN) - 21.2% #''24 Oras'' (GMA) - 20.9%